Loud, Bright, and Painful
by kittycat1810
Summary: oneshots of Chase's bionics glitching, or something hurting him due to his bionics. Sibling bonding. maybe parent/son bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**One thing I've noticed with the show, is that they seem to focus on Chase losing control of his hearing, so I am making these oneshots of Chase loosing control of his abilities at several ages.~kittycat1810**

**During the show era**

**Fireworks**

_In the living room_

"O.M.G! Ethan invited me to the baseball game tonight!" Bree squealed.

"Oh! That's great honey. So, what are you going to wear?" Tasha asked, looking excited.

"Oh! Oh! I'm going too. Me and Leo are going to see it too. Our first ball game." Adam said.

"Did you invite Chase?" Tasha asked.

"No, I'll do that now!" Adam said running off to the lab.

_In the lab_

"Chase, Chase!" Adam yelled, running down the stairs.

Chase, who was on one of the computers, winced and said "Adam, calm down. You're being too loud."

"Sorry, but me and Leo are going to the baseball game tonight. Wanna come?" Adam asked much quieter.

"Sur-" Chase began to answer, only for Mr. Davenport to cut him off.

"Think about it Chase. Do you think you will be able to not glitch, and be able to stop Adam or Bree if they glitch?" he asked looking at Chase.

Chase was obviously thinking about it. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. I will bring earplugs, just in case. We'll be fine." Chase assured.

"Alright, just be careful. All of you look out for each other." Davenport said.

"We will" Chase and Adam said together.

_In the stadium_

"Dingoes win!" The announcer said, obviously excited. Chase winced. The noise had been driving him crazy all game. Thankfully now the game was over. "Now it is time for the after game fireworks!" The three lab rats, Leo, and Ethan were, miraculously, all together.

"Fireworks?" Chase asked. Loud music started playing, causing Chase to wince.

Suddenly the first firework lit up the sky of the mostly darkened professional stadium. Chase squinted his eyes at the sudden bright light, then covered his ears and yelled at the BOOM the firework let out. Thankfully the music covered up the yell. A bunch of smaller fireworks went off, but they weren't very loud so Chase just squinted. Then, the smoke came. Within seconds, Chase was doubled over, coughing. He tapped Bree and said he'd meet them outside. He walked past Bree and Ethan, going into the hallways of the stadium.

Once he got out there, he realized they were already filled with smoke. He bent over, once again coughing as the fireworks became loud and bright once again. He screamed out in pain with hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. He was on his knees, just hoping for it to be over as he began coughing once again, hoping to get air back into his lungs.

_In the stands_

"Is he okay? He looked sick and shaken. Does he have asthma?" Ethan asked Bree.

"Did he really look that bad? He doesn't have asthma, but… I'm gonna check on him. Adam, Leo! I'm gonna check on Chase." Bree yelled over the music and fireworks.

"We'll come too!" Adam said as he grabbed Leo and pulled him along. They didn't notice Ethan behind them, even as they entered the hallway and stopped when they saw Chase. He was lying on his side with his legs drawn up, his eyes squeezed shut, his dark blue tee shirt covering his nose and mouth, and his hands pressing into his head. As if that wasn't enough, his force field kept flickering.

"Chase!" Bree and Adam yelled running over to him, Bree using her super speed to get there first and stroke her little brother's cheek. Adam arrived as Chase yelled "Make it stop!" They were both shocked as they realized Chase was crying. A force field lightly pushed them a few inches back. Adam put his hands over Chase's ears to help block out the sound as another firework went off. The loud bang caused Chase to yell in pain. Leo pulled out a cell phone and called his house.

"Mom, Mom, its Chase! There's fireworks here! We didn't know there were fireworks. Mom, you and Big D have to get here now, Chase is freaking out!" Leo yelled, then ran over by Chase. Ethan quickly followed.

"What should I do?" he asked. They all looked up shocked, except Chase who yelled again.

"Ethan? Um, go wait outside for Mr. Davenport. When he gets here bring him here ASAP" Bree said looking scared. She looked even more hurt as Chase screamed in pain and then coughed more. Ethan ran outside. Adam took off his shirt and tied it around Chase's head, after folding it so that two parts of cloth covered his nose and mouth, only to put his hands over Chase's ears as another, smaller firework went off. Chase winced and whimpered as the sound attacked his super hearing.

_Parking lot_

A black minivan pulled up and Tasha and Mr. Davenport got out. "Mr. Davenport!" Ethan yelled waving.

"Hi, Ethan. Do you know where Chase is?" He asked, obviously trying to sound completely calm, but failing. He carried a pair of blacked out goggles, noise cancelling headphones, and a medical mask.

"He's over here! You gotta come quick. He's really bad!" Ethan said as he took off running towards Chase and the others. Tasha and Mr. Davenport ran after him.

_Hallway_

"Mr. Davenport! Over here!" Bree yelled, still stroking Chase's hair, trying to calm him down. Mr. Davenport ran over and told Adam to hold Chase's hands off of his ears for a few seconds. Chase struggled against Adam, trying to cover his ears again. Mr. Davenport slammed the headphones on Chase's head and he relaxed a bit. Next he put the goggles on his head and Chase relaxed a bit more. His coughs were hoarse and exhausted by that point. Everything about him seemed exhausted. By the time Mr. Davenport got the mask on, Chase was barely coughing anymore.

"Adam, carry him to the car." Mr. Davenport ordered. Adam picked Chase up bridal style and carried him to the car. Leo and Ethan got in the backseats, Tasha and Mr. Davenport sat in the front seats, and Adam, Chase, and Bree sat in the middle seats. Mr. Davenport handed eye drops back and told Bree to put four in each of Chase's eyes. Chase didn't seem to want to take the goggles off, but quickly he proved too tired to try and let Bree lay his head down on her lap and let her take off the goggles. One look at his eyes and she could tell he was exhausted and scared. The dried tear marks on his face broke Brees heart as she held one of his eyes open and put in four drops, then did the same to his other eye. "Here. Tell him to leave it on the whole ride." Mr. Davenport said, handing back an oxygen mask while stopped at a red light. Bree sat Chase back up and pulled the mask off of him and put the oxygen mask on him. Next, she pulled one of the headphones off and quietly whispered, her volume barely above breathing, "keep it on."

"Mr. Davenport, can he sleep? He's exhausted." Adam said.

"Yeah," Mr. Davenport said, then a little louder than Adam he said "Chase, go ahead and go to sleep. We'll wake you up when we get home."

Chase nodded his head a little bit and closed his eyes once again. Adam gently pulled Chase so that he was laying his head on Adam's shoulder. Bree brushed her fingers through Chase's hair, then went to holding his hand in comfort, both for his and her comfort. Chase quietly whispered "Thanks guys" and he seemed to drift off to sleep.

_At the Davenports'_

Adam gently nudged Chase and said "Chase, we're home." Adam then got out of the van, but kept his back turned to the van. "Bree, help him up. I think he's too exhausted to walk." Bree nodded and took the oxygen mask off Chase, who, eyes open, groggily tried to help her. Bree helped scoot her little brother over and onto her older brother's back. Chase wrapped his arms around Adams neck and put his head on Adam's shoulder. Ethan was shocked to see Chase so out of it. He knew that something had really bothered Chase, and that he was affected horribly by it. He had known that Bree, Adam, and Chase were very close, but it had seemed like Chase was the calm one that took care of them. He followed them inside the household.

_Living Room_

"Helllloooo Davenports. How was the ballgame?" Eddy asked.

"Not now Eddy." Mr. Davenport said, walking over and disabling Eddy. "Well Ethan, I guess you'll be in on our little secret now. Adam bring him to the lab." Mr. Davenport said, switching his gaze from Ethan to Chase, who was still on Adam's back. Adam, Chase, and Mr. Davenport all walked out of the room to the lab.

"Okay, what is going on, what was with Chase, and what secret am I in on?" Ethan asked looked confused and worried. He didn't know Chase well, but he had met him a few times.

"Here, I'll make some cocoa." Tasha said as Leo went up to his room.

"Ethan, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Bree said as she sat down on the couch and motioned for him to do the same. Tasha brought out the hot chocolates, but they went unnoticed. "Me, Adam, and Chase… we aren't like anyone you will ever meet. We are actually three of Mr. Davenport's creations. We are human" she rushed at seeing Ethan looking creeped out. "We just have microchips in our necks that give us superhuman abilities. I have superspeed, Adam has superstrength, plasma grenades, superendurance, laser vision, and heat vision, and Chase is superintelligent, can produce force fields, has Spike, and has supersenses. The fireworks must have really hurt his senses. He was wincing from the loud noises throughout the game, but the fireworks were louder. Since the fireworks are so bright, and so suddenly bright, that must have hurt his eyes, and the smoke must have hurt his lungs. It's a good thing you said something when you did, or…" Bree couldn't finish and she sobbed, pulling her knees up and burying her face into them. She was surprised when she felt Ethan wrap his arms around her.

"Hey, I always knew there was something super about you" he said. She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Hey, how about we bring the cocoas down to the lab? You can see where we train for missions." Bree said, grabbing two cocoas, one for her and one for Adam.

"Okay, but missions?" Ethan replied, picking up three cocoas, one for him, one for Mr. Davenport, and one for Chase if he was awake and wanted it.

"Yeah. We were trained our whole lives to save the world. Before Leo found us, we had never been out of the lab." Bree said and she walked in to the elevator that went down to the lab.

_In the Lab_

Chase was sitting on a medical table, leaning against the wall as Mr. Davenport shined a very dim flashlight in his eyes **(you know, like doctors do)** while Adam was leaning against another table across from the medical table.

"Well, Chase, it looks like you didn't overload, thankfully, and you will be fine. Your senses may be a little more sensitive for a few days, but you will be fine." Mr. Davenport said, giving Chase a grim smile. Chase nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds before turning his head toward Bree and Ethan.

"Cocoa?" he asked, giving a small, tired smile.

"Yep, just the way we like it." Bree replied happily handing Adam a glass as Ethan gave Chase and Mr. Davenport their own glasses.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. Call if you need me, and Chase, if you notice anything unusual, come and get me." Mr. Davenport said as he left the room.

"I'm guessing he knows?" Chase said after taking a sip of cocoa.

"Yep" Bree replied.

"You cool with it?" Chase asked Ethan.

Ethan looked around at Bree, Chase, and Adam. He looked at how close they were, and thought about everything he'd learned that night. "Yeah" he said smiling. "I'm cool with it."

"Well then, welcome to the family Ethan." Chase said, smiling.

**Probably should've been a split, but I am trying for oneshots. I hope you liked it. Please review and please no flaming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, a young Chase (6ish) then present day.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Chase woke up to a very loud **BOOM**. "Ahhh!" He breathed heavily as noise, which he could only ignore in sleep, assaulted his ears. His senses were especially sensitive when he first woke up. The soft whirring of the hibernating computers, Bree, Adam, and Mr. Davenport's breathing and heartbeats, the hard rain on the windows, the thunder, and even the cars passing by were driving his hearing crazy. He unlatched the lock on his cage, covered his ears, and ran towards upstairs, where he could hear Mr. Davenport's heartbeat and breathing coming from.

He walked upstairs, the rain, thunder, and cars attacking his ears, and he walked to the couch that Mr. Davenport was on, watching late night TV. **BOOM** "Nnngg" Chase winced in pain, trying to be quiet as his head began throbbing. "M-Mr. Davenport?"

Mr. Davenport spun around. "Chase!" Chase winced, tightening his hands over his ears. "What are you doing up here?"

"I-It's loud. I-I'm sorry b-but it h-hurts." **BOOM **"Mmmm. Ow." Chase winced, tears slowly beginning to stream down his face.

"Oh, Chase. Come here." Mr. Davenport reached for Chase who willingly came to him. Mr. Davenport reached onto the cluttered table and grabbed a pair of headphones. "These should cancel out a lot of the noise." He put the headphones on Chase. "Better?"

Chase nodded "It's a lot quieter. I can barely hear the cars outside."

"You can hear the cars outside?" Mr. Davenport looked shocked and amazed.

Chase nodded again. "My head hurts though." Mr. Davenport looked around awkwardly. "C-Can I sleep up here tonight?" **BOOM **"Mmff" Mr. Davenport nodded, looking shocked, as Chase hopped onto the couch and snuggled into his side. "Goodnight Mr. Davenport."

Mr. Davenport put his arm around Chase. "Goodnight Chase."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Now**

Chase was sitting at the counter massaging his temples when Tasha walked in the front door. "Chase? School started two hours ago!"

Chase winced "Migraine. Mr. Davenport said I could stay home today."

"Ooohhhh. Anything I can do?" Tasha asked, setting down the grocery bag she had been carrying. She sat down on the stool next to Chase's and began to massage his neck.

"Mmm. That kind of helps, but Mr. Davenport has a pair of blue headphones and black goggles in your guys' room. Can you get them?" Chase asked, melting under his mother-figure's hand.

"Sure sweetie." Tasha got up and walked into her and Donald's room. She looked at his dresser, covered in clutter of every sort, and found the headphones and goggles. She went back out to Chase "These?"

Chase pulled his hands away from his eyes to blearily peer at what she was holding. "Yeah, thanks Tasha." He reached out, took them, and put them on.

"No problem. Anything else help?"

"Lying down helps a bit. Do you mind if I lay on the couch?"

"Not at all Chase. If there's anything I can do just let me know, okay son?" Tasha smiled as Chase laid on the couch, only for him to jump at the last part. "Oh, sorry, if you don't want to be-"

"No, no, its fine, just... no one's ever called me their son before." He smiled softly. "Thanks, Mom."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sorry for the wait. Please Review!**


End file.
